


Cold Night

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's desire gets the best of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Night

## Cold Night

by James Rellan

Not mine and no $ made

Gratuitous use of boxers and flannel.

* * *

Blair peeked out his door. Yep. Still there. 

How in the hell can he walk around like that? Isn't he cold? Why is he torturing me? Fucking winter and he's strutting around in boxers. 

'Cold doesn't bother me like it does you, Chief.' 

Boxers! Arrrrggghhh! If he doesn't stop that, I'm gonna go out there and make a fool of myself. 

_And this would be different from....?_

Blair mentally stuck out his tongue at his internal voice. 

Peek. 

Now he's bending over to put more wood in the fireplace. Shit. Shit. 

*Go on. You want to. Just go out there and jump him. He can't kill his Guide.* 

Shut up. 

_No. Go now, Blair Sandburg! Carpe Sentinel! Seize the Sentinel._

Blair found himself halfway across the floor heading for Jim before he could stop himself. 

"Hey, Chief. Just stoking up the fire. I know how cold you get." 

Dammit! Boxers and being considerate. That's it, Ellison. Say goodbye to your tonsils. 

Blair heard a surprised grunt just as he tackled Jim to the couch. He didn't give the man time say anything. He attached his lips to Jim's. 

Hey, my tongue is not alone in its endeavor. Oh, yeah. Jimtongue. Sucking...my...tongue...god, this is good. 

Blair drew back only because his body screamed for oxygen. "Jim?" 

"Hell, Sandburg," Jim said grinning. "You pick the damnedest times to surprise me." 

"Are you mad?" Blair bit his lip and looked through his lashes. 

"No." Jim's grinned turned into a warm smile. "So, what brought this on?" 

"Boxers," Blair mumbled. 

Jim heard but asked, "What?" 

"You're wearing boxers and I think you're sexy as hell in them and I couldn't take you walking around in them anymore and mmph." 

Jim's tongue thrust deep into Blair's mouth slowly stroking against Blair's tongue. 

The kiss ended with a thoroughly aroused Guide and an even hornier Sentinel. 

"Jim?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Not that I'm complaining or anything. But you're rubbing against me an awful lot." 

"Flannel, Chief." 

"What?" 

"You in flannel turns me on." Jim shrugged. "Go figure." 

Blair grinned. "What do you think about me out of flannel?" 

"I think you better haul your ass upstairs." 

* * *

End Cold Night by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
